<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past Is Behind Us by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959561">The Past Is Behind Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megavolt can't remember who he is, and that effects him more than it should.</p><p>Luckily Quackerjack is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megavolt &amp; Quackerjack (Disney), Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Past Is Behind Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Megavolt couldn’t remember his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t anything new. His mind was fried; he couldn’t even remember what happened three minutes ago, let alone his life before becoming Megavolt. Normally, this didn’t bother him. He was fine with leaving his past self in the dark, and just live his life as the super villain Megavolt. Why should he care about who he was? All that mattered was who he is now, and his life that he was living.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember who he was. Elmo Sputterspark. He remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elmo Sputterspark was. That he was some loser nerd that everyone picked on, and went ignored for the most part. He never defended himself, always getting bullied by Hamm String and his group of friends, and was alone. And he even learned Darkwing Duck’s real name: Drake Mallard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, it all slowly disappeared once again. The names and faces started to become fuzzier and fuzzier. He couldn’t remember who they were, or how they were significant to him. He even forgot who he was-he forgot his name again and what he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt more than usual. It hurt because he was so close to knowing who he was-he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. But his memory didn’t allow him to remember for too long. Megavolt just wanted so desperately to know who he was; but it would never happen. He would just forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt didn’t do much that day. He spent that majority of it in bed, with his luminaires. He was angry with himself-sad, too. He was just angry that his past would always be forgotten-thanks to himself (Megavolt thinks it was his fault, ending up with a fried memory. Was it his fault? He couldn’t remember). He just spent time trying so hard to remember anything about himself-but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Megsy~” Megavolt didn’t even realize that Quackerjack entered the lighthouse, until he jumped onto the bed with Megavolt on it. He sat next to the lying figure, and smiled. “Whatcha doing in bed, Megs! C’mon! We have lightbulbs to steal and video games to destroy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not feeling up for it today, Quacky,” Megavolt replied, “maybe tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said we’d go out today,” Quackerjack whined. “And it’s not as fun without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quacky, I’m just not up to it, okay?” Megavolt said, anger creeping up in his voice. Quackerjack deflated at this, and sat down, sitting quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Megs...you can always talk to me about anything, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt sighed. "Does anything just...get you so angry when you think about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep! And its name is Whiffle Boy. Stupid Whiffle Boy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop you right there before you start to anger the lightbulbs. They don’t like it when you yell,” Megavolt said. He then sighed. “I just...get so angry at my memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackerjack shrugged. “Your short-term memory didn’t bother you before Megsy, why does it now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I was so close to having it back Quacky,” he explained. He felt Quackerjack lay next to him, and nuzzled his bill into the crook of his neck, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his hands around his waist. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I was, Quacky. I knew it. But then I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Who cares. What matters is that you’re here with me!” Quackerjack said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt frowned. “I just-I want to be able to remember who I was! I’ve even forgotten what my name used to be, I can’t remember a single detail, Quacky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackerjack shrugged, and sat up with a smile. “Megsy, if I know anything, it’s that the past is only filled with pain and sorrow. Who cares about what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, what matters now is who you are right now! And if you’re a super villain with plans to steal all the lightbulbs in St. Canard, then that’s who you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt smiled. “Thanks, Quacky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackerjack continued, however. “I mean, look at me! I’m living my best life with no rules to follow. Sure, I had a degree in psychology, I had a stable job, I was in a happy relationship with Claire, I loved what I did for a living…” Quackerjack trailed off, as his smile soon disappeared. He started to pull on the ends of his hat, the bells chiming. “Oh my god, I miss my old life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt tilted his head in confusion. “Weren’t you just telling me about how the past doesn’t matter, and what only matters is where we are now, with each other?” Megavolt said. “...That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you said, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackerjack paused. “...Yeah, I said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt sat next to him. “Well, that implies to you, too. I mean, you’ve got me, right? You’ve got your entire Toy Kingdom, you can destroy all those Whiffle Boy toys and video games, and you’ve got me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackerjack stared at him for a few moments. “Quacky…?” With a giant smile, he tackled him, arms around Megavolt’s neck. Peppering kisses, Megavolt’s whiskers twitched, with sparks of electricity running through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Megs,” Quackerjack said, resting his head on Megavolt’s chest, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megavolt smiled, and pressed a kiss on Quackerjack’s bill. “Love you too, Quacky.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Quackervolt fic! Pretty short, but I hope y'all still like it :)<br/>I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>